


Deep in the Night

by DaAwesomeOne



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Belly Dysmorphia, Explicit Language, Huge Dick, Huge Load, Light Bondage, M/M, Stomach Bulging, ass eating, monster!Gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 15:24:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7646506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaAwesomeOne/pseuds/DaAwesomeOne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack goes home to take a well deserved break from work at Overwatch. However, someone else has other plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deep in the Night

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS MY SECOND FIC AND ITS ALREADY AN "E" RATED ONE. Hey there! Sorry if you've been waiting for a fic by me recently, I wrote this fic right after I got out of knee surgery (I got into an accident), so that should explain why I've been gone for half a month. I'm currently still in recovery, and it can take a long time for something like this to heal. I wrote this on mobile, so it's completely unbeta'ed. Feel free to comment on any mistakes you see. Also, don't forget to leave a kudos if you liked this sin! Thanks for reading.

He was tired. You could see it in the way he moved.

Jack had decided to go home for the day, being encouraged by pretty much everyone in the Overwatch team. He had taken the day off, simply because he declined every other offer before. 

He knew he needed this break, his visor was killing him. It gave him horrible migraines and it hurt his eyes. He had entered his house and locked the door, heading straight to the bedroom for some shuteye. Taking off his visor felt like a godsend, his migraine already coming to a relief. Jack took off his boots and laid down on his bed, he had a habit of laying above the sheets.

~~

"Ghh- Ga- Gabe! I c-can't move..."

Jack was fucked. Totally fucked. It was already in the middle of the night, the moonlight breaking in through the blinds of his window. He wasn't expecting Reaper to come into his house at the middle of the night. He was sure that his house was secure, hidden from all sorts of civilization and media. How did he find him? How did he know he was here? He couldn't ask questions right now, not while he was being tied up by these black... tendrils? Tentacles? Whatever the living hell these things were.

"G-Gabe... it's too... tight...!"

"I know, papi. Just relax, I've been waiting for this for such a long, long time. Wouldn't want to get this over with so soon, hm?"

Gabe had walked from the front of the bed and sat on top of Jack, right on his waist. The soldier could feel the heat from Gabe's thighs, they always were such huge masses of muscle. Gabe decided to take it a notch further to tease Jack and rub his ass along Jack's crotch, it felt amazing for them both. A moan ripped off from both of them, low and monotonous.

Jack noticed that the other's mask was gone. He could see the empty black abyss where his face was supposed to be, save for his floating mouth and red dots for eyes. Gabe gave a huge smile. It was almost- no, it WAS inhumane how big that smile was. It was way too big, stretching from ear to ear. A dark and wispy smoke was escaping through his teeth.

"You look like you've seen a ghost, Jack. Be careful, this ghost bites."

Gabe opened his mouth to release a huge, long tongue. It almost resembled a snake at how fluently it moved. It got closer to Jack's mouth, slowly slithering away the gap between the two.

The tongue slid in, exploring the depths of his mouth. By the time Jack started to lick back at his tongue, Gabe had leaned in and kiss Jack, making him give out a low moan. Jack really wanted to touch himself, but the black tentacles had still been around his arms and legs in a vice grip, as if he was the only thing left for them.

Gabe saw Jack struggle to move his arms, immediately knowing what he was trying to do. He extended his arm to touch the other's crotch, hearing a hitch in the soldier's breathing. Palming the obvious hard on in between Jack's legs with one hand, the other had gone down to unzip his fly. It was getting uncomfortably tight after all.

Jack wasn't expecting a huge dick to flop out onto his stomach. The thing was huge! From where Gabe was sitting on his waist, it had easily reached up to the middle of his pecs. He started shaking because Gabe wasn't even fully hard yet.

"Phew, this suit is too tight. It felt great to release all that tension you know? Your turn." Gabe playfully said, already working on unbuttoning Jacks pants and pulling off his tighty whities.

"You always did have a habit of wearing these huh? I remember you wearing these since we were in the SEP. Good times."

Gabe had to stand up, but he got all of Jack's clothing off without having to let go of his tentacles. Since they were made of smoke, the clothes went right through, lessening the work of trying to remove everything else.

Jack felt his body slowly being brought up from the bed. The tentacles had picked him up and let him stay midair. With a quick flick of Gabe's wrist, the tentacles moved Jack's legs further up and against his chest, showing his ass on display for Gabe.

"Gh- ! Gabe! Put me d-down right now!"

"No can do, boyscout, I need you like this for what I'm about to do..."

Suddenly, Jack felt a wet and slimy muscle swipe quickly in between his cheeks. Was Gabe licking his ass? Oh God. A heavy blush crept up his face, unable to hide it because his hands were bound.

"You look amazing like this, mi corazon. Such a fat ass, just for me."

Gabe slapped a round globe of Jack's ass, earning a yelp from the man. His cheek already turning red from the impact.

"S-Stop... Gabe, t-this is embara- ahh!"

Gabe had started to shove his tongue down his ass. It felt... warm, moving inside him. It started to feel a bit tight, was his tongue... expanding? God, what kind of tricks did Gabe have up his sleeve this whole time? It hurt though, his ass trying to accompany the new size and girth of Gabe's tongue.

After what felt like an eternity, Gabe had pulled out his tongue, making a lewd sound as it moved. It retracted back into Gabe's mouth, suddenly looking normal again.

"Tasty."

"W-what?"

Gabe turned away to the bedside table and rummaged through the soldier's things. Finding what he needed, he pulled out a bottle of lube.

"Mind to tell me why you have this, Jack?"

Jack looked away, not wanting to answer.  
He was forced to look back though, Gabe's gloved hands pulling his face back towards him.

His voice lowered.

"Tell me, are you fooling around with others?"

Gabe had released a growl, feeling the vibration of his voice on his face.

"N-no, you're the only one. I only use the lube to..."

"To what?"

"Y'know... stick a few... up there."

"Good answer. I was about to kill you if you said you messed around with others. You're mine, Jack. No. One. Else's."

Jack nodded meekly, listening to what Gabe just said.

Gabe spread copious amounts of lube onto his fingers and onto Jack's perineum, letting it drip down to his crack. The white haired man shivered, the liquid cold against his hot skin.

"I'm going to make you feel so good, make you beg to me for more."

Gabe inserted a digit, his ass eating helping it go in easily. Jack shivered, feeling it go inside. Eventually, it became two, then three. By the third digit, Jack was already drooling, wanting something bigger than the three fingers inside him.

"G-Gabe... I t-think I'm ready."

Gabe looked at Jack, slowly nodding and getting into position. Jack looked at Gabe's dick. The thing was fully hard now, it was just too big to be human.

"Is it... going to fit?"

"I'll make it fit even if it's the last thing I'll do."

"Wait wha- ga- AAUGH! GABE STOP! IT'S T-TOO... BIG! HA- HAUG- !"

Gabe had begun pressing into Jack hard. It felt like he was going to split in two. It was too much, tears spilling from his eyes. He hasn't felt a pain like this since he was hurt in the bombing incident. He was practically heaving at the pain, encouraging Gabe to push even harder. That sadistic asshole.

He felt like he couldn't breathe. He had blacked out for a few seconds, but when he came to, he realized he had bottomed out and Gabe was fully hilted. Something was wrong though... his eyes slowly drifted down and looked at his stomach.

"Oh my Go- G-G-Gabe... My stomach... I-It's... It's b-bulging!"

Without a doubt, it was clearly a huge bump on his stomach, his chiseled abs distorted from the inner stretch of his stomach. He was crying now, tears dripping down his face. It hurt so badly, but it felt so good.

Gabe had pulled back, the bump disappearing as he did so. Jack felt a slight relief and a shock of pleasure from the friction on his prostate. However, Gabe quickly rammed back in, making Jack scream.

The man clad in black had leaned in towards Jack's ear, silently whispering.

"Fuck, you're so tight... You're so good for me, Jack. I wish you could see yourself right now, with my dick poking at your stomach. It's so hot inside."

Jack was oblivious to what he had to say though, his body was shaking from overstimulation and shock from the huge member inside of him. Gabe began thrusting in and out, stretching his insides to a whole other level. The whole time Jack was screaming into Gabe's ear, it was like an orchestra being played just for him. It enticed him to claim Jack, make him his own.

Jack felt a coil tighten inside himself, a feeling all too familiar.

"G-Gabe I'm going t-to..."

"Mmm, cum with me Jack, at the same time. I want to feel you tighten around me."

With a few more thrusts, Jack had completely lost it, his body shaking as if a demon was exiting his body. His liquids spilling all over himself and Gabe's chest. Gabe had spent himself inside Jack right after. His load, much like his dick, was inhumanely large too. He was practically pumping his seed into Jack like a broken fire hydrant.

By the time he was spent, Jack was out cold and unconscious. Lying in the air with the tentacles holding him up. Gabe had pulled out, and oh, the sight was lovely.

Jack's stomach was bulging from the amount of cum Gabe had shot inside of him, a huge amount spilling after he had pulled out. He almost felt sorry for Jack. Almost. He knew Jack had enjoyed it though.

He had slowly let Jack down on to the bed, cleaning up after himself. His cum would leak out of Jack, even if he cleaned up the load that spilled, so he just wiped Jack's body down and deemed the scene clean enough.

He tucked Jack in bed and looked at him one last time before he left. He placed a kiss on his forehead and whispered as he walked out the door, disappearing into the night.

"Gracias, mi amor. Te amo."

**Author's Note:**

> :3c


End file.
